Trolling my wife
by Emy.Elle
Summary: I always find a way to troll my sweet wifey with silly lil stories when I should be working, so, I decided to make a collection of them. Didn't ask the wifey, though. Hopefully she won't mind - if she does - hide me! :)) I'll put M rating on this cause sometimes my trolls get a bit carried away and also a complete status, since they are all stand-alone stories. Hugs!
1. Bon fire - Big Time Rush

**Bon fire Troll**

We decide to make a bon fire at the beach.

The night is warm. There's a fat full moon shining its silver light from over the ocean while you're cooking marshmallows from the safety of Kendall's arms as he's humming some random song just for you. Carlos and his wife Alexa are goofing off somewhere to the left while trying to roast their own marshmallows to absolute perfection and failing miserably every single time.

James and I are walking hand in hand with our feet in the shallow surf talking about silly nothings and kissing under the moon. Fox and Sydney are running circles aroundus , barking and playing in the water.

Logan is all mushy and sweet with his own girlfriend, sitting on the sand by your right - just being.

But then it starts raining cats and dogs.

Kendall's white v neck - the one that he borrowed from James just to impress you on your first date - is clinging to his body, showing you everything, drawing a brigt red blush out of you. Not that your clingy wet yellow sundress hides more than his shirt. You blush even harder.

What is also white and clingy are Logan's pants. That leave him almost completely exposed so he grabs his girlfriend's hand and makes a mad dash for the cars.

You get momentarely distracted as Carlos and Alexa scream happily and come join James and I to play in the rain, in the warm waters of the ocean. I'm dancing to my own beat, hands open wide as I twirl on the spot before James runs to me and picks me up as if I'd weigh nothing to twirl with me just like I had done before. I let my head fall back, but hold onto him. You smile watching us play and giggle around.

Kendall draws your attention back to him gently caressing your hand. You blink the water out of your eyes but before your eyes can open again you feel Kendall's soft lips pressing gently against your own. You open your eyes to see Kendall shyly look at you as he justifies himself saying he'd always wanted to have a first kiss in the rain. You smile without thinking and lean in to kiss Kendall's lips. But before you can Logan's voice breaks the magic. He's yelling we should all leave, the bon fire is comporomised anyway.

James is still dancing with Carlos, Alexa and I and the dogs running around us, paying no mind to Logan's words. You see Logan sigh and hang his head.

Kendall touches on your cheek gently again making you blush like mad once again. He pulls your lips to his once more as if not getting enough of you. You cling to his wet t shirt and feel the strong muscles underneath. His teeth gently sink into your bottom lip and you sigh into the kiss as he pulls apart. He pecks your lips once more then brings you to your feet without another word, but with promises swimming in his green eyes. You both make a mad giggle filled dash to the cars. Not that it matters now, anyway, since you're wet in every possible sense of the expression, but just for the fun of it. You climb in with Logan and his girl and drive off leaving me with James, Carlos, Alexa and the dogs to play in the warm summer night rain.


	2. Cupcake - Teen Wolf

**Author's notes: So - wife posts this in tumblr and expects me to do nothing about it - yeah - riiiight! mhm!**

**Imagine stiles and Scott owning a cupcakery together and stiles trying to woo Derek with various cupcakes decorated just for him.**

* * *

**Cupcake**

"Scott, dude! We're out of red velvet cupcakes!" Stiles yelled into the kitchen of the tiny bakery he owned with his best friend. "We can't be out of red velvet!" He was already freaking out. "You know he likes red velvet! We can NOT be out of red velvet!"

"Stiles!" Scott tried getting his thoughts out as Stiles shook him from both his shoulders.

"He only wants red velvet! Scott, make red velvet!" Stiles freaked.

"STILES! STOP!" Scott yelled back just as his neck started getting whiplash from the way his head was bobbing back and forth from Stiles' shaking. "I have them in the oven! They'll be out in 15, plenty of time by the time he'll be here." Stiles nodded fervently.

"Fresh out of the oven - ok - that's good. That's really good." Stiles ran his hands through his hair nodding and swallowing a dry lump in his throat.

* * *

At exactly two minutes past three o'clock the door to the bakery opened and in walked Stiles' idea of a perfect man. Tall, dark, hansome, with a day's worth of scruff on his cheeks, wearing a biker's jacket in spite of the warm spring weather, aviator sunglasses on top of his nose... Stiles held back a sigh of longing, instead putting on a smile for his favorite patron.

"Hi." He greeted happily.

"Hi." The perfection of a man gave him a shy smile in return.

"The usual?" Stiles asked knowingly. His dream guy lifted the sunglasses on top of his black hair and Stiles envied them for getting to touch what he was longing to so badly.

"Emm..." He bit his lower lip and Stiles wanted to die or bang his head against a cold, flat surface - the refrigerator would probably do nicely. "Actually..." Stiles looked up in amazement. Usually his Adonis would come in a few short minutes after three, buy two red velvet cupcakes, spend a lingering moment while Stiles moved extra slow with getting his receipt out and leave. "Adonis" cleared his throat. "Actually... I... I would like..." He took a deep breath and blushed slightly.

Stiles smiled widely hoping he was looking reassuring and welcoming as his customer took out a small white piece of paper and drew in a breath to read his order.

"Two red velvet cupcakes..." His cheeks reddened a little and Stiles had to bite the inside of his own cheeks to keep from smiling at how adorable he was. "Four chocolate ones - if you can put orange moose topping on them that would be wonderful..." He looked up and the blue of his eyes piereced right through Stiles' soul. He wondered if it was possible to fall in love just from a few seconds a day spent with a person. "If not I'll just take what you have... I don't want to impose..." Stiles waved his hand dismissively.

"It's ok. It's no problem, really. If you don't mind waiting a bit, as I go get the moose and decorate them..."

"No, of course not." The patron smiled and the whole bakery lit up from it.

"So, go on..." Stiles instructed gently when the quiet moment lasted a little too long.

"Oh...? Oh, yeah... emm... Do you have blue velvet?"

"Yes. Scott just made a batch before the red velvet..."

"Sco.."

"Oh - my... emm... my partner... I mean... the guy that owns the other half of the bakery, not my partner-partner like partner like..." Stiles froze mid rant turning beet red. "Ok. I'll shut up now." He said nodding for emphasys. It actually got another small smile out of his crush.

"Ok, so, then I want six of those, too... And four vanilla with chocolate topping, if I can..."

"White or dark chocolate?"

"Emm... whichever... Cora didn't say... my... my sister..." He explained quickly and rather lamely. Stiles' heart skipped a beat.

"Ok, I'll just give you two of each, to be safe, huh?"

"Yeah... that's actually a good idea."

"Ok, anything else?"

"No. That's it..." Stiles nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"What topping do you want on your red velvet?" He asked before walking through the kitchen door. The patron looked up at him in confusion. "Today only you can have whatever you want on them." He added, one hand on the door jamb, his body halfway through the door.

"My favorite is cherry..."

"Done." Stiles said and walked into Scott's territory. He heard a faint "you don't have to" but decided to pretend he didn't hear that. Instead he started gathering the cupcakes and the mooses and the ustenils he'd need to make the perfect order.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked with an amused tone. Stiles didn't even bother turning to look at him.

"Taking everything I need to decorate your cupcakes."

"In front of him?"

"Yes. It's good for business." Stiles explained seriously. Too seriously. He knew Scott did not buy one single letter of that statement. Not even rent. He held a groan inside. He was way to obvious.

"Ok." Scott relented and allowed him to pass back into the main area of the bakery with everything balanced on a huge tray.

"Here we are..." He said to himself as he set everything down.

"You were serious..." His favorite customer said, eyes wide, distracted from the phone in his hand.

"Yes. I am very serious when it comes to cupcakes." Stiles beamed and began working on a red velvet one. He'd brough three of them from the kitchen. He chose the cherry moose and quickly created a small rose on top of the cupcake. It was lame and obvious and he was stupid as he decorated the rose with a small pistachio leaf, but he couldn't help himself. "Here you go." He handed it to his "Adonis" who stared at it in full surprise. "This one's on the house. Since you're our regular customer and all." Stiles explained with a flourish of his free hand.

"Adonis" extended a shaky hand and gently took the cupcake, his fingers just brushing against Stiles'. It was the briefest of touches, but it was still enough to send a small bolt of pleasure right to the center of Stiles' brain.

"I... I don't know what to say..."

"Say nothing, then." Stiles smiled. "Just enjoy it while I get your order done."

"This... is beautiful..."

"Thank you." Stiles answered honestly already working on the blue velvet cupcakes, decorating them with white vanilla dasies with just a drop of orange moose for a middle. As he finished the blue velvets he looked up to see the red velvet and rose still untouched. He frowned. "You don't like it...?"

"I can't eat it - it's too beautiful..." His crush answered honestly. It made Stiles beam up at him and maybe giggle like a school girl.

"I can make you as many as you'd like." He offered before his brain-to-mouth filter could kick in. He barely heard the small "I'd like that" that his crush let out before looking away from his hands as he started working on putting tiny yellow orchids on them.

"You really have magic hands..." Stiles looked up at that. "Adonis" was blushing as if he had spoken before thinking. Stiles simply shurgged.

"I just really like decorating. Relaxes me." He smiled inspecting the last of the orchids. "How old is Cora?" He asked with a smile.

"Fifteen. Why?"

"I just wanted to know if using teddy bears on the cupcakes would work."

"She loved teddy bears. Has a whole collection of them." The smiled that illuminated the room warmed Stiles' heart. He nodded.

"Teddy bears it is." He said and got to decorating the vanilla cupcakes with smiling teddy bear faces, white accents on the black chocolate ones and black accents on the white chocolate ones. He couldn't hold his smile in. Felt good to be doing cupcakes in front of someone. Scott had long since gotten bored to watching him work, as part of their daily routine. He boxed the finished cupcakes and got to work on the red velvet ones he'd left for a grand finale. He made two more perfect bright pink roses, gave them little leaves and all. He put them in a separate box.

"You didn't have to do that, you know..." The patron said as Stiles slowly, ever so slowly, trying to delay the unavoidable, rung up his order.

"Hmm?" Was the smartest answer he could come up with.

"Accomodate my sisters whims like that... and give me a free cupcake..." Their hands brushed together for just a split second as Stiles handed over the bag with the cupcakes inside.

"I wanted to." Their hands brushed again, a little longer, as "Adonis" opened his mouth and closed it twice, like a fish, before blushing and shaking his head.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Stiles' hand retracted to his body. It was cold now that the shy warmth of "Adonis"'s fingers was no longer on it.

"I'll see you..."

"Till tomorrow" Stiles smiled warmly as "Adonis" walked out the door leaving in his wake a happy little bell sound.

Stiles fell on one elbow, with a teen age girl sigh leaving his lips, as day dreams began dancing in front of his mind's eye while he watched "Adonis" walk away from his shop.

* * *

Derek walked out of the small bakery, his fist clenched tightly over the handle of the precious bag containing his and Cora's cupcakes. He smiled to himself, looking at the concrete of the sidewalk as he made his way to the Camaro. A small blush crept up his cheeks as he thought that, maybe, one of these days, he'll wrangle up the courage to ask the brown eyed seller for his name and phone number.


End file.
